Federal Republic of Metonia
Metonia (officially Metonian Federal Republic, ''Slovak: Metónska Federálna Republika) is a micronation based in Slovakia. It claims the whole continent of Antarctica, the isle of Rockall and an area between USA and Canada. The Federal republic values democracy and conservatism. ---- |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|'Motto' none---- |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"|'Anthem' [1]---- |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Capital city | style="vertical-align:top;"|Federal Central Territory |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Largest city | style="vertical-align:top;"|Federal Central Territory |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Official language(s) | style="vertical-align:top;"|Slovak,English |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Official religion(s) | style="vertical-align:top;"|Secular |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top;"|Metonian |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Government | style="vertical-align:top;"|Federal semi-Presidential republic |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - President | style="vertical-align:top;"|M. R. Izkanski |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - Chancellor | style="vertical-align:top;"|J. Letonski |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - President of the Národna Rada | style="vertical-align:top;"|M. R. Izkanski |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top;"|Národna Rada and Federálne zhromaždenie |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"| - Type | style="vertical-align:top;"| - bicameral |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Established | style="vertical-align:top;"|23rd September 2011 |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Area claimed | style="vertical-align:top;"|14,000,000 km2 + |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Population | style="vertical-align:top;"|4 |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Currency | style="vertical-align:top;"|euro(unofficial), Metonian strieborni (unofficial) |- ! style="vertical-align:top;"|Time zone | style="vertical-align:top;"|(UTC +1) |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| ---- '[ Official website]''' |} http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=1 editEtymology The name was created randomly by the first President ( A.M. Lasowski) http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=2 editHistory See: History of the HRRdDuSV, Metonian War. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=3 editGeography The area is made up of 7 Exclaves, of which 4 are bordering Slovakia. The other exclaves include Waldeck,Antarctica and Rockall. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=4 editCapital Region The terain is mostly flat otwards the east, with a few hills to the northwest, of which the highest is Kanienberg with over 380 meters.The second highest range are the Aargebirge, of which the highest is Aargerg (over 360 meters) The lowest point is below 340 meters, located somewhere in the Vorpotock region. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=5 editCaledonian Exclave Is the exclave closest to the Capital region.The highest mountains are to the northeast, with over 660 meters. Its lowest point (below 340meters) is located somewhere near the Slovak village of Nedožery-Brezany to the west of the exclave. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=6 editValdeck Exclave The Waldeck exclave is bordering Canada (Manitoba and Ontario province). The area is claimed by the U.s. state of Minneasota. It became a territory of the Metonian Federal Republic since its founding, however it is a fictional claim since no Metonian citizen has ever set foot on the Territory. See also: en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northwest_Angle- http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=7 editVeinitz-Lippe Exclave Anotrher exclave, the smallst one, is located in Slovakia. It is totally encompassed by the Slovak town of Bojnice. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=8 editAntarctica Metonia claims the whole continent of Antarctica, even though no Metonian citizen has ever been on the southern hemisphere. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=9 editGovernment http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=10 editExecutive http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=11 editPresident The president is being elected by the Federálne zhromaždenie. List of presidents: #A. M. Lasowski (23.-24. 09. 2011) #M.R. Izkanski (25.09. 2011-27.09. 2011) #Frederik Zárski (27.09.2011- 1.10. 2011) http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=12 editChancellor The chancellor (slovak: Kancelár) is being named by the President. List of Chancellors: #M.R. Izkanski (23.09. 2011- 24.09. 2011) #J. Letonski (24.09. 2011- 1.10. 2011) #A.M. Lasowski (1.10. 2011-?) http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=13 editLegislative http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=14 editNárodná Rada The councillors of the Národna rada are being elected directly by the citizens. List of chirmen of the Národna Rada: #M.R. Izkanski (23.09. 2011- 24.09. 2011) #S.Srniecka (25.09. 2011- 30.09. 2011) #M.R. Izkanski ( 1.10 2011-?) http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=15 editFederálne zhromaždenie The councillors of the FZ are being alected by the Snems of each state. List of Predsedas of the FZ : #A. M. Lasowski (23.09 2011-30.09. 2011) #Frederiik Zárski (1.10. 2011-?) http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=16 editSnem The Snems are the legislative bodies of the states. Its councillors are being elected by the citizens of the states. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=17 editSubdivisions There are two types of subdivisions: states and territories. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=18 editStates of Metonia http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=19 editTerritories of Metonia #Federal Central Territory #Freistein Territory #Territory of Veinitz-Lippe #Antarctic Austral Territory #Rockall Territory #Valdeck Territory http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=20 editEconomy http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=21 editCurrency The most common currency is the euro, however a new currency, the Metonian strieborni was created on the 25th September. http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=22 editDemographics http://mw.micronation.org/w/index.php?title=Federal_Republic_of_Metonia&action=edit&section=23 editCulture